


Phone Home

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pick up the phone and call, Hutch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 10: mother

He stared at the phone, picked up the receiver, then put it back down.

He envied his partner in this. Regular as clockwork, Starsky would make the call, chat and laugh about the funny things that had happened to them that week. In return, he'd get all the latest gossip about the family and friends from the old neighborhood.

At the end, there would be the usual, "Love ya, Ma," and Hutch didn't need to hear the response to know that the sentiment was warmly returned.

So easy, for them.

He looked at the phone again.

"It's getting late, babe," Starsky said from behind him.

"I know." He swung around to face his partner. "I just... sometimes, I don't know what to talk about with her, Starsk. She doesn't really want to hear about what we do on the job, and I couldn't care less about her bridge club ladies."

Starsky shrugged. "Sure, you live in different worlds, but that don't mean they can't converge once in a while."

Hutch raised an eyebrow. " _Converge_?"

"Shut up. Just call, already. All she wants is to hear your voice."

Hutch nodded, took a deep breath, and dialed.

"Hello, Mom?... Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
